Forever
Summary: A mysterious, seemingly perfect young man arrives at Trifa's school. (We open up on Trifa, tapping a pencil on her desk. Suddenly, the door to the classroom opens, and all the students look to see a teen boy with tan skin, long, thick black hair, and green eyes enter the room.) Professor Brown: Class, this is Taeveri Dayana. He's an exchange student from Ireland, and will be attending this class as of today. Taeveri, say hello. Taeveri Dayana: Hello. (His eyes meet Trifa's for a moment, and a smirk flashes across his face. She gasps quietly, then looks away blushing.) Professor Brown: Alright, Taeveri, take a seat. (Taeveri sits down in the only open seat, next to Trifa. He taps her on the shoulder.) Taeveri Dayana: What might be your name? Trifa Liang-Mania: Tr...Trina- No, Trifa, Trifa Lang- Liang- (Taeveri chuckles. Trifa finds herself blushing again.) Taeveri Dayana: Trifa, then? Beautiful name. Pleasure to meet you, Trifa. (He extends his hand. Trifa slowly raises hers and takes it.) Trifa Liang-Mania: *thinking* Oh no. What's wrong with me?! Why am I turning into a blushing schoolgirl?! C-could this be it?! Am I falling in love?! Taeveri Dayana: Be seeing you at fencing, then? Trifa Liang-Mania: O-Oh! Yes! I, um, think so... Taeveri Dayana: Good. I'm attending as well. (The bell rings. Taeveri gets up, and gives Trifa a final look before leaving the classroom. Trifa stares at him for a while, then shakes her head.) Trifa Liang-Mania: Hell was I doing...Wait. How did he know I'm a fencer? (Cut to fencing team practice. Trifa is watching the other members spar, a smile on her face. Suddenly, someone taps her on the shoulder, and she turns around to see Taeveri. Instantly, her cheeks redden.) Taeveri Dayana: Trifa. I was thinking we could spar, for a bit. You'll find I'm rather good, as my old teacher used to say. Trifa Liang-Mania: U-um...sure thing! I'll just, uh, go get my equipment, heh heh... (She goes and grabs her fencing equipment, putting it on. She's about to head to a mat, but Taeveri grabs her shoulder.) Taeveri Dayana: Not so close to others. Let's...go somewhere private, shall we? (Cut to behind the school, with both Trifa and Taeveri in their stances.) Taeveri Dayana: ...begin. (Trifa immediately charges forward and lunges. However, Taeveri, seemingly without moving, parries the blow and then taps her with his own sword. Trifa stares, stunned.) Taeveri Dayana: Touché, sweetheart. Trifa Liang-Mania: *thinking* How?! How did he do that?! He barely even moved, and...and... (She looks up, straight into Taeveri's eyes. Her eyes widen, and a little pink dot appears in them.) Trifa Liang-Mania: *thinking* Of course he'd be able to parry me. I was probably too distracted by those eyes...they're so wonderful... Taeveri Dayana: You seem rather skilled. Perhaps this evening, we can head to the café together? Discuss fencing techniques? Trifa Liang-Mania: What...? I-I mean! Yes! Of course, Teveri! Tavari! I-I mean, Taeveri! Taevari Dayana: *chuckle* I'll see you tonight, Trifa. (He walks away. Trifa stares after him.) Trifa Liang-Mania: M-my new crush...asked me...on a date... (Beat, then she leaps into the air triumphantly.) Trifa Liang-Mania: YES! (Cut to that evening. Trifa is running down the street to the café. She scans the outside, then spots Taeveri, waiting at a table for her. She hurries to take a seat.) Taeveri Dayana: So. I've heard of your exploits as a bounty hunter. Trifa Liang-Mania: Y-yeah! I totally do that, yeah. With my friends, uh...I don't remember their names, actually. They'll come to me sooner or later! I think. Maybe. Trifa Liang-Mania: *thinking* Oh no, he's going to think I'm forgetful! Taeveri Dayana: But...doesn't it get tiring? Trifa Liang-Mania: W-well- Taeveri Dayana: Mission after mission after mission after mission...don't you ever wish to leave it behind? Trifa Liang-Mania: Um...sometimes? I don't...I don't know... Taeveri Dayana: On the other hand. This quiet moment at a café. Nothing to worry about except paying for a drink or two. Don't you enjoy it? Trifa Liang-Mania: Y-yeah...I do. Taeveri Dayana: Don't you wish this moment could last... (He looks her in the eye again.) Taeveri Dayana: Forever? (For a moment, Trifa's voice becomes somewhat empty.) Trifa Liang-Mania: Forever... (She then blinks, coming out of her haze.) Trifa Liang-Mania: S-sorry, what were we talking about? Trifa Liang-Mania: *thinking* YOU IDIOT! YOU BLACKED OUT WHILE SPEAKING! OH, THIS IS GOING TO SET BACK HIS OPINION OF ME! Taeveri Dayana: Nothing important. See you around, Trifa? Trifa Liang-Mania: Yes! Um, if I can ask a question, can you, uh, return here? Tomorrow? I want to talk again. If, uh, you want, that is... (Taeveri smiles.) Taeveri Dayana: Anything for you, sweetheart. (Trifa blushes.) Trifa Liang-Mania: *thinking* EEEEEEEEEEE HE CALLED ME SWEETHEART! (Taeveri chuckles, then turns around and leaves. Trifa stares after him, completely lovesick.) (A montage of clips play showcasing the events of the next 4 days, showing Trifa and Taeveri hanging out more. Over 3 days Trifa becomes more and more distracted by him, constantly bumping into walls when he passes by due to staring and being unable to focus on tests due to thoughts of him. She slowly closes her circle of friends off, spending less time with them and more with Taeveri. Eventually, she completely ignores the rest of the world in favor of him by the end of the 4th day) (Cut to the two of them on the 5th day, walking through a park late at night. Taeveri lets out a sigh.) Taeveri Dayana: It's sad, you know. Trifa Liang-Mania: *voice incredibly distant, as if she isn't paying attention* Huh? Taeveri Dayana: I'll have to head home soon. I'm almost out of time here. If only we could spend more time together... Trifa Liang-Mania: Wha...? But...you're all I have... (Taeveri stops, causing Trifa to stop too. Slowly, he turns to look down at her, face slowly becoming triumphant.) Taeveri Dayana: Really? Would you stay together with me, no matter where I go or what happens to you? Would you be with me...forever? Trifa Liang-Mania: Yes...answer is always yes... (Taeveri laughs. He waves a hand. Trifa's eyes go dull and lifeless, and become a muted pink color. She slumps to the ground, though he catches her and holds her so that she's looking into his eyes.) Taeveri Dayana: You are now mine. Discard your previous identity. You have no need for it anymore. From this point on, you cannot disobey. You will be with me forever. Trifa Liang-Mania: ...forever... Taeveri Dayana: Now then. Time is wasting. Let's head back to my land. Oh, and no need to worry about your friends and family. All those who know about me, all those who knew about you, will forget the moment we're there. It will just be us two. Forever. (He repositions his hands so that one is on Trifa's back, while the other is wrapped around her head, pressing her face into his chest. A wind blows several leaves past.) (When the leaves clear, the two of them are gone. As soon as that happens the camera abruptly cuts to Setsuna opening her eyes in shock. Hachiman appears before her.) Hachiman: 'Setsuna, did you also feel that disturbance? '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''Yes, my lord! I know it's Trifa. Something's happened to her! '''Hachiman: '''I sense that she has been taken by the Cliff Prince. He takes on the form of a handsome young man and captures girls to be his lovers, erasing her memories and the memories of all her friends and loved ones of her. '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''My...my mind! It's clear now! I have to get the others! '(She takes out her phone and calls up the Hunters to the temple. As they enter a bright light washes over them and memories of Trifa are returned to them.) Foxx Otur: 'Woah! That was intense! How are we gonna find her?! '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''I can sense her soul and I can see where she is! '''Hinoka Kodomo: '''But the real pickle here is how are we gonna rescue her? '''Hachiman: '''With this. '(The god takes off his gauntlet and puts it on Setsuna's hand.) Hachiman: 'With this gauntlet, you can return her memories and free her. Now hurry! Before it is too late! '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''Yes, my lord. '(Hachiman disappears. She looks at her teammates and they all nod at each other.) Nia Troy: 'Before we go I need to get some things. She's gonna want to use them. '(Cut to them arriving at the Irish coast by portal. Setsuna looks down at a cave.) Setsuna Mikoto: 'That's where she is! But first! '(Her eyes glow yellow and hands each of the Hunters a glowing prayer bead. They all start glowing with a light aura and it fades. She takes the beads back and puts them back on her prayer bead bracelet.) Toni Aeras: 'What did you do? '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''A protection spell. It'll block his memory powers. Let's go! '(They all leap down into the cave and they see Taeveri surrounded by several girls and pining for him, one of them is Trifa.) Foxx Otur: 'Man I wish that was me. '''Nia Troy: '''Shut it. '''Yoruko Senju: '''Shhh! Be quiet! '(She activates a fire glyph and hurls a fireball at Taevari, who simply blocks it with his hand. The Hunters all leap out with their weapons drawn.) Taevari Dayana: 'Rude. Oh well, this will be entertaining isn't that right gir;s? '(He winks at the girl Hunters but Nia just runs up and strikes him across the face with her whip.) Nia Troy: 'In your dreams creep! '(Taevari growls angrily and sends his army of girlfriends at the Hunters. A massive fight ensues but all of the girls were quickly beaten down by the Hunters. Taevari quickly turns and grabs Trifa by the wrist and drags her off with him. The Hunters persue him deeper into the cave, parkouring off the rocks and stalactites. Setsuna quickly leaps into the air and strikes Taevari down. The whole team surrounds him and with their weapons pointed at him. Setsuna runs to Trifa and begins shaking her, trying to get her to snap out of it.) Setsuna Mikoto: 'TRIFA! TRIFA! '''Taevari Dayana: '''It won't work priestess! She's mine now! '(Setsuna growls in frustration and slaps Trifa across the face with the gauntlet. As it hits Trifa, her memories all return to her. And memories of Trifa are shown returning to her friends, her teachers and her parents. Her eyes turn back to normal and she collapses. She gets up and looks at what is happening around her. Setsuna quickly casts the protection spell over her. Taevari stumbles back in shock.) Taevari Dayana: 'Impossible! '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''Oh you're in for a beating alright! '''Nia Troy: '''Good thing I brought supplies! '(She throws the duffel bag down and throws Trifa her weapon. Trifa grabs her weapon and begins to fight it out against Taevari.) Taevari Dayana: 'So, you are good when you remember things. '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''OH YEAH?! GET THIS THEN! '(She pulls a lawn mower out of the duffle bag and begins swinging at Taevari with it. He tries his best to dodge it but she strikes his leg breaking it.) Trifa Liang-Mania: 'EAT YARD CLIPPINGS YOU SICKO! '(She then starts whacking him with the lawnmower. Then she grabs a canoe paddle from the bag and beans him across the face with it. She then grabs a bottle of pepper spray from the bag and sprays him in the face with it before beating him up with a cactus in a flower pot. Then beating him up with a bag of dirt.) Trifa Liang-Mania: 'THIS IS FOR BRAINWASHING ME! AND THIS IS FOR KIDNAPPING ME! AND THIS IS FOR NOT DYING YET! TAKE THIS AND THIS AND THIS! DIE DIE DIE!!!!! '''Taevari Dayana: '''OW! OUCH! AHHHHH! I'M SORRY! OW! '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''Sorry doesn't cut it! ('Her friends all stare at her beating the crap out of Taevari.) Hinoka Kodomo: 'Should we...do something? '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''Nah. Let her have this. '''Amber von Olympus: '''Besides the show's good. '''Hachi Nile: '''There goes the shovel. '''Taevari Dayana: '''AHHH! MY NOSE! '''Nia Troy: '''Then the hot sauce. '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''CHOKE ON THIS! '(Everyone looks away as gagging/screaming noises can be heard. Trifa then grabs him by the shirt and teleports to a nearby ice rink. She dumps Taevari on the ice and gets the zamboni out. Taevai screams and tries to drag himself away.) Trifa Liang-Mania: '''YOU'RE ABOUT TO BE KILLED BY A ZAMBONI! ''*Deadpool reference :D*'' 'Taevari Dayana: '''I'M A SPIRIT! GYAH!!!!! OW!! '(Trifa runs him over with the zamboni and teleports back to the cave. She dumps the heavily injured Taevari on the ground. Setsuna quickly uses the opportunity to throw a bottle of holy water in Taevari's face.) Taevari Dayana: 'IT BURNS! '(Setsuna bites her nail and creates a glyph. She mumbles a spell under her breath and Taevari is fused to the wall of the cave and he slowly begins to turn to stone as he screams in agony. Finally he is nothing but a seal on the cave wall. Setsuna places several rune papers around the seal and locks it on with a glyph.) Setsuna Mikoto: 'There! He's sealed away! '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''Guys, thanks for saving me. If I ever like another boy again I want you guys to taze me. '''Vidyut Namikaze-Raakshas: '''Okay! '(He uses his lightning powers to taze her. Trifa angrily gets up and kicks him in the nuts.) Trifa Liang-Mania: 'I didn't mean now! Man, what is with me and boys? Screw it, I'm going home and and try and forget whatever just happened. '''Everyone: '''Yeah, me too. '(Cut to a few days later. Trifa receives another A on her tests. She smiles and begins packing up as the school bell rings. A paper ball alnds on her desk, she unfolds it to discover that it's a note that says. ''Will you be my date for the dance? -Antonio. ''Trifa looks over at the handsome Portugese boy who threw it at her, he winks at her. She quickly tazes herself much to his confusion and the screen fades black. The post credits scene shows Trifa at the school dance when Antonio waltes up to her. Trifa, with a deadpan expression on her face takes out her phone and calls her parents.) Trifa Liang-Mania: 'Moms, please come get me. '(The screen fades black for the final time.) Category:Fan Webisodes